The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘WC 32/44’.
The new Osteospermum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hann. Muenden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact and continuous flowering Osteospermum cultivars with large and attractive inflorescences.
The new Osteospermum originated from an open-pollination in 1998 of a group of unnamed proprietary Osteospermum ecklonis selections with white-colored flowers, not patented. The new Osteospermum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Hann. Muenden, Germany in 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new Osteospermum by terminal vegetative cuttings was first conducted in Hann. Muenden, Germany in 1999. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.